Peyton List/Facts
Facts about Peyton List. Please keep facts true to this! *She has worked with stars like Katherine Heigl, Frances O’Connor, Hilary Duff, Robert Pattinson, Emilie De Ravin and many more. *She has traveled all over the US and also been to Puerto Rico and Canada. *She studies acting (e. g. musical theater), voice and dance. (jazz, tap, ballet, hip hop) *She has a twin brother (Spencer List) and a younger brother. Peyton is the older twin by one minute. *Peyton is a member of SAG and AFTRA. *In her free time she enjoys dancing, riding her bike, playing with her friends, writing stories, singing, and ice-skating. *Peyton and her family moved to New York when she was 4 years old. They moved to California full time in 2012. *List says her most embarrassing audition moment was when she had to go to the bathroom so bad and she had to tell the casting director “I will be right back." *She wouldn’t want to change anything in herself. *Her 3 granted wishes are 1. To make sure the world is a happy place. 2. To go to Candy Land. 3. To keep her family healthy. *She has glasses, but wears contacts most of the time. *She is usually credited as Peyton List, Peyton Roi List or Peyton R. List. *She’s not the only Peyton List in the acting business, there’s an older actress with the same name and they often get mixed up! *She is the StarPower Ambassador for the Starlight Children’s Foundation. *She says that the cutest guy she has ever worked with was James Marsden, he is her celebrity crush. *She watches Glee, and went to a Glee concert and got to meet Kevin McHale (Artie)! *She loves the Twilight and The Hunger Games series. *She doesn’t like the way her voice sounds on screen. *She has some freckles. *She loves peanut butter! *Peyton used to go to a public school, but now goes to an online charter school. *She looks up to her mom, who’s also her full time manager. *She got to meet actresses Jane Lynch and Reese Witherspoon at the screening of “Diary of a Wimpy Kid 2″. *She is a series regular on Disney’s Jessie, she plays Emma Ross, the only biological child of the bunch. *She fell in love with acting after her mom took her to see a show on broadway. *She loves to bake and make enchiladas with her dad. *Has been to a Taylor Swift concert and meet & greet! *She loves hugs. *She is mixed up with Annasophia Robb, another actress. *Along with Karan Brar, she is a co-host in Season 2 in Pass the Plate. *Peyton was only four years old when she got her start in acting on the soap opera As the World Turns. *When Peyton found out she'd scored the role of Emma on Jessie, she jumped up and down on her family's couch and cried from happiness! *She played a Young Becky in The Sorcerer's Apprentice in 2010. *She earned her first acting role when she was four in an episode of the soap opera, As the World Turns, where she was credited as Little Girl in Diner. *She has a twin brother named Spencer as well as a younger brother named Phoenix, who she moved to New York with when she was four. *She has a rabbit named Claude who she saved from being eated by a producer she once worked with. *Her go-to movie choices are '90s/early-2000s chick flicks...she's watched them hundreds of times. *She does her own makeup but she says she's terrible at doing her own hair. *She loves theme parks, when she moved to LA, she would go to one every weekend. *She always buys sneakers a little big so she can be lazy and slip them on and off without tying and untying them. *She turned her basement into a closet. *She once won class president by winning the other students over with candy. *She's had terrible vision since fourth grade. *Her favorite movie is Pleasantville. *She learned her work ethic by watching America's Next Top Model. *She is allergic to cats however she does like them. Category:Facts